1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an Internet web site providing an online account statement web page having hyperlinks, and especially having hyperlinked special offer indicia for a special offer related to a transaction entry on the online account statement.
2. Related Art
Currently, credit card companies and the like provide online access for their customers to obtain information regarding a credit card account of the customer. The customer can access the information on the credit card account from a web site of the credit card company via the Internet. Such information generally available at a web site of a credit card company includes balance information, payment information, available cash, total minimum payment due, and a transaction history. Such web sites may also contain advertisements having a hyperlink to the advertising merchant. However, such advertisements are not related to the transactions of the customer. Instead, the advertisements are, for example, displayed on each web page viewed by a customer or displayed on a revolving basis with other advertisements on various web pages viewed by customers.